streamraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Guide
Before reading further, we recommend that you join the official Stream Captains discord. You will find many helpful people that will answer any questions you have about Stream Raiders! You can join the discord here. The Basics When you first start Stream Raiders, you will have 3 units unlocked (Warrior, Tank and Archer) and 1 Captain Slot unlocked. Start by clicking Choose Streamer and selecting a Captain. Once you have selected a Captain, click Place Unit and drag one of the units in the bottom bar on to an open spot on the field. You can do this for each Captain once every 5 minutes until the battle is ready. The battle will be ready in 30 minutes. However, the Captain can choose to start the battle early (after at least 5 minutes). A maximum of 6 units can be placed at once for each Captain. After placing a unit, you will gain 1 Scroll for the unit that was placed (excluding Legendary Units) and 1 Epic Potion. That unit will then go on cooldown and can't be placed until the cooldown is over. Cooldowns for units are shared between Captains. Cooldown can be refreshed by using Meat, 1 meat will be used for every 5 minutes left on that unit. The cooldown time for each unit depends on its rarity. This differs for Captains. Beginner's Guide and Tips Now that you understand the basics of Stream Raiders, you may be wondering what is the best way to progress. First off, you will want to unlock the other 2 Captain Slots. Even if you do not know more than 1 Streamer in the Captains list, having more slots allows you to earn more scrolls, more gold and more potions to upgrade your units and better support your Captain! Unlocking a unit will require you to have 10 gold and 5 scrolls for that unit. Scrolls to unlock units can be obtained through the Store, through a Chest after winning a raid that you participated in or by placing down a unit. It is a good idea to unlock as many units as you can when starting out. The next step is leveling your units. To level your units, you will need scrolls for that unit and gold. Gold can be obtained through Chest rewards, Gold Split after a Captain wins a battle, killing a Treasure Chest and Event Rewards. The store will allow you to buy scrolls for gold. The store will reset every 6 hours and is not the same for every player. More info on the store can be found here. (Soon) Chests are rewarded after a Captain wins a raid that you participated in. Chests contain scrolls and/or gold based on the Chest type. More information on Chest Rewards can be found here. (Soon) Placing down a unit will reward you with 1 Scroll for that unit and 1 Epic Potion. This is the easiest, fastest and most consistent way to obtain scrolls for specific units. Remember that each unit shares the same cooldown between all Captains. Unit Stats The stat names for Stream Raiders can be confusing. Fortunately, this guide exists. * Hit Points- Okay, maybe this one isn't all that confusing, it's just HP. * Damage- Also not that confusing, damage is how much a unit does per hit. * Attack Speed- This name is super inaccurate. Attack speed is how much time there is between each hit. A more accurate name for this is "Attack Cooldown." * Speed- This is how many squares a unit moves per second. * Range- This is how many squares ahead a unit can hit up to. * Targets- This is what a unit can hit, like Ground units vs Flying Units. * Role- This is how the unit can be identified, it's how it'll be targeted by unit passives and affected by enemy milestones (which are unmentioned in enemy stats, we know). * Milestone Ability- A unit's special ability. Advanced Tips For those who are looking to know more, here are some more tips that we can give you. * Choosing which units you want to level. While it is possible, it is not recommended to try and level all 14 units at once as this can get very expensive. We recommend leveling each unit to level 10 and then focus on 3-5 units you want to main, at least 2 of which should be common. This however, will vary depending on how much time the player spends on the game. * Common units only have a 10 minute cooldown compared to uncommon and rare units who have a 30 and 60 minute cooldown respectively. This means that you can level common units much faster than the other two and they will quickly out level them. Common units will be stronger than your rare units for a while. * The store refreshes every 6 hours, it can cost anywhere from 288 to 896 gold to buy every scroll from the store. Make sure to have some gold saved for when the store refreshes. It is not advised to refresh the shop more than once every 6 hours. * Cut your loses. If a Captain goes offline before starting the battle/collecting rewards or is taking a long time to start their battle, leave. It is not worth the time to wait for them to come back online. Join another captain instead and continue gaining rewards. *Level Flag Bearers and Healers from 1 milestone to the next (Levels 5, 10, 20, 30). Flag Bearers and Healers abilities are based on their milestone abilities, leveling them in between only gives them a small amount of hp. The gold is better spend on other units while you amass the scrolls needed to level to the next milestone. Tips for Captains * Don't be afraid to start early! If you think you can win a battle, then start it! * Don't leave your players hanging. Do not start a raid if you can't finish it! Players can't leave until the battle is ready and most aren't willing to wait until you start streaming again to start the battle. Doing this too often may make players avoid choosing you as a captain. Also, remember to collect the rewards before getting off! * Since Captains can only place 1 unit every 30 minutes (unless you decide to start early), this makes it very difficult for them to focus on many units at once. Thankfully, this is balanced out by needing less scrolls. We recommend that Captains focus on leveling 1-3 units at a time. * '''Always go for Treasure Troves. '''Everyone loves gold. * Retry Tokens refill every 24 hours. You can only have 1 retry token at a time.